<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>its still raining by lljays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802283">its still raining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lljays/pseuds/lljays'>lljays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantasy - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Blood, DNF, Fantasy, M/M, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lljays/pseuds/lljays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george is the prince of his awful kingdom, his father being abusive and mother not giving a shit about him. he decides to run away one night until he stumbles apon something</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, heatwaves - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>its still raining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone!<br/>im not expecting much on this fanfic but i enjoy writing them anyway.<br/>this is my first fanfic on ao3 so i hope its ok. </p><p>this chapter includes abuse, blood and trauma so i'd advise not to read this is you're sensitive to these type of things.</p><p>anyways, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes you have to hide your emotions. That’s what I’ve had to do nearly my whole life. Although it may not seem it, being so vulnerable and weak all the time isn’t exactly easy. Not many people want to protect you nor be there for you as much as you think it. Especially when you’re one of the most wanted people in history. Not because I’ve done anything wrong, but because of my father. He is king of this god-awful kingdom, which locks my life into misfortune. Because as his son, I am prince of his dreadful land. </p><p>Being a prince may sound like a great delicacy, with luxuries and riches. However, it’s not as easy as it sounds. I am mentally and physically forbidden from having a normal life. Although no one has said that to my face, it’s been obvious from the start.  Every day I wake up wishing that I hadn’t, hoping that there's some type of escape of this shithole life. A rescue of some kind. The worst part is that I have done nothing wrong to anyone nor thing.  </p><p>My parents call me a mistake every day that I make social interaction with them. I am trapped all alone on my thoughts. Trapped not only in my head, but the castle as well. No one outside the grounds knows what my true identity is. I haven’t been allowed to go into the city since I was 7. It’s too much of a risk to leave.  </p><p>If anything where to happen to me, there would be no heir to the throne. Yet every second that goes by in this hell hold, feels like an eternity of insanity. </p><p>After being lost in my own thoughts, I hear a voice barely audible.  </p><p>“George?” I hear my mother say, “please come down for supper.”  </p><p>Sighing, I reluctantly rose from my bed. My feet where trembling behind each other whilst I was still hesitant to face my parents. I made my way down the grand staircase and after a few minutes I had reached the tormenting dining room.  </p><p>There was sitting my mother and father, along with one of the maids waiting at the door. Food was scattered around the table covering every part of it. Of course, I knew that most of this was for my father. My mother was a very porcelain, pale woman, she wouldn’t be able to have any more than a few slices of the chicken. As of I, I struggle eating, especially if it’s very fancy. Therefore, I always give the maids my supper so they are able to eat much nicer meals. </p><p>“So, George.” my father calls out to me from the other side of the table, “Have you found anyone to marry yet?” He asks me in the most sarcastic manner I have ever heard him talk in. He knows how much of an introvert I am, yet he still carries on making me feel bad about it.  </p><p>“Dad I'm not even allowed outside, nor do I want to be married right now.” I respond whilst rolling my eyes, which was the biggest mistake I could've made. </p><p>He looked over to me, slightly angry with the response I gave him. I wasn’t even a quarter through my meal when I felt a sharp, cold stare and my father walking over to me.  </p><p>“LISTEN YOU DICK HEAD, IM NOT GOING TO ALLOW MY SON TO TALK TO ME LIKE THIS!” he screamed in my face, food still in his mouth splattering over me. I was shocked by his tone; it had changed so quickly. </p><p> Before I could even think about what I could say, I felt someone pick me up by the collar of my shirt and throw me on the floor. My mother said nothing (as usual) in fact she didn’t even care to look over. Tears rolled down my face as I was struggling to get up.  Knowing how unwanted I am. </p><p>“Look at you, you can't even stand properly. If only you weren't as much of a pathetic little shit, if only you could actually fight. But alas you can’t and never will be able to. You’re nothing to me. You hear that! NOTHING!” He taunted trying his hardest to provoke me. </p><p> Blood started to pour from my head, there was a deep gash from where I had hit it. I really wished he hadn’t noticed because he had started to speak again.  </p><p>“Get up you freak. Or ill beat the living daylights out of you.”  </p><p>Just as I gained my balance again, I felt his breath next to my ear as he whispered out “Next time I ask you a question don’t answer with such tone. Now go to your room, you ungrateful prick.” </p><p>I didn’t even have the courage to respond. Instead, I just ran to my room. He was right, I was pathetic and weak. I lounged down onto my bed and just cried into it. Blood was still leaking out of my head, staining my beautiful white velvet sheets. However, I couldn’t be bothered anymore. Hours passed by, unsure what time it was when I had finished my pity party. I slowly turned to look through the cracks of my boarded-up window.  </p><p>The moon was full, glistening water fountain below. Lighting the whole night sky up. A small tear ran down my cheek, I wanted to go outside, to be able to live and see what the world was hiding from me all these years. To travel far and venture of into places which have never been seen. My tears slowed and formed into a faint smile.  </p><p>I found myself grabbing a hammer; trying my hardest to not make a sound. One by one I slipped each nail of. Until they were all spread out on the floorboards bellow. For the first time in years, I could feel the gentle breeze bounce on my face, the moon meeting with my eyes clearly. The feeling was ecstatic. I felt a wave of triumphant swallow me as I let out a sigh of relief.  </p><p>“It’s beautiful.” I mumbled to myself. Still over joyed.  </p><p>I leaned in, making sure to embrace every moment of what was going on. My mind was full of beautiful thoughts. Everything was so big, it made me realise how much I had missed being stuck inside these depressing walls. I couldn’t stay in another second or I would drive myself to insanity.  </p><p>I grabbed the nearest hoodie I owned and some spotless white shoes. They were probably so clean because I had not been outside in years. Without a second thought I carefully climbed out of the dreadful window and onto a pipe to shuffle down. Until I heard a crunch where my feet were.  </p><p>“Yesssssss!! EEZZYYYY” I whispered to myself barely even audible. </p><p>I heard guards in the distance and had no other choice but to run. Run and never return. After all, I was free. Wasn’t I? </p><p> </p><p>Next thing I knew I was running faster than I had even knew I could into the spectral forest; until I was too exhausted to even move anymore. I slouched down on top of a massive oak tree, which must've been hundreds of years old.  </p><p>“I could get used to this” I muttered, closing my eyes in ease. </p><p>Sleepiness had bombarded me, my eyes relaxed gradually and within minutes I was in a deep rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyways how was it? </p><p>criticism is open as i like hearing what i can correct.</p><p>stay safe, and i love you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>